Accidental merry-go-round
by unusual-love
Summary: Bonnie is back in Mystic Falls. She brought the Cure with her but doesn't know what to do with it. Things get out of her control when Kai appears with his own agenda for the Cure. In the middle of everything, her relationship with Damon grows. This is a Bonnie x Damon story, my take on what happens when Bonnie is out of the prison world.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was genuinely happy to see her friends again, to see people at all, actually, but exhaustion was getting the best of her. Escaping the prison world alone wasn't easy and she felt like sleeping for days.

Bonnie preferred to stay at the Boarding House, after all, it had been her house for many long months. Damon quickly agreed with her and Stefan was very welcoming too, so after saying goodbye to her friends and promising to catch up soon, the three of them headed home.

Bonnie had hidden the Cure as soon as she got to the Boarding House, she thought about asking Damon for help but knowing he sucked at hiding things she decided against it.

In her room, she took a quick shower and went to bed. Damon had her room cleaned up and ready even without knowing when she'd return. Bonnie smiled remembering his shy and slightly embarrassed expression when he informed her of this.

Bonnie slept heavily, she woke up feeling much better. She looked at the alarm clock, it was almost midday and the brothers had let her sleep as she pleased. For a moment she panicked thinking she was alone again but she heard Stefan's voice and calmed down.

Bonnie got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, from his room Stefan waved at her, he was on the phone. Before she reached the kitchen the smell of food reached her nose, was Damon cooking?

She entered the kitchen and the vampire in question was icing a cake with chocolate. Bonnie's mouth watered, she really was hungry.

"Mmmm Can I have a slice of that?"

"Good morning to you too Bennett" He replied not taking his eyes from the cake. "You know how it is, no sweets before you eat!"

"Pleaseeee"

Damon looked at her like she had grown an extra head "It still needs to refrigerate!"

"Do I need to remind you again that you're not Martha Stewart?" She teased.

"Whatever! Sit down I'll bring you a plate"

"Fine" Bonnie conceded and took a seat at the table. She watched him take something from the oven.

"You made lasagna?" Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Don't you humans like this thing like crazy?" Damon frowned at her.

Bonnie chuckled, nodding. "Bring it, can't be worse than your pancakes!"

"You love my pancakes" Damon retorted.

"I do" she sighed, sadness flashing through her eyes.

No, no. Damon didn't want her to be sad, he knew how much she suffered being alone in that place.

"C'mon Bon Bon don't go all blue on me"

She smiled weakly between mouthfuls. At least she wasn't complaining about the taste of the food, he must have gotten it right…

"Sorry. I was going crazy in that damned retro world"

"Don't apologize Bonnie! I should have been able to save you. You should have never stayed there alone! A place like that was meant for a person like Kai, like me… not you!"

If Bonnie didn't know Damon so well she would've been surprised. She knew he meant every word. It had been hard to deal with things alone but she had succeeded in saving herself, she didn't want to lose any more time thinking about it.

"How about a slice of that cake now?"

Damon smiled at her and got up to fetch the cake. It looked delicious and tasted good too, Bonnie wondered if Damon's cooking skills had improved that much or it was the fact she wasn't alone anymore that made everything taste better.

Seeing Damon like this, she imagined if he took the Cure and was human again. Could they have an ordinary life? She shook her head, Damon was in love with Elena and he didn't want to be human for her when they were searching for the Cure the first time anyways . . .

Stefan interrupted her thoughts, he was going to see Caroline. Liz had fainted again, her condition was aggravating. Could the Cure help her? It was a cure for immortality, so it wouldn't apply to Liz. Bonnie wasn't sure she could do something to help the mother of her friend.

"Smoke is coming out of your ears Bonnie. What are you thinking about?"

Bonnie eyed him carefully, she didn't want many people to know about the Cure, she didn't want anyone to have false hopes but she had to tell somebody . . .

"I knew you'd bring it" He simply told her. "I'd do the same. Just don't know how it can help us"

"Me neither" Bonnie shrugged. The fact that the Cure was only one was as bad today as it had been before, it's not like all her friends and mother could take it . . .

But maybe she could do something similar to heal Liz. Her ancestor created a cure for immortality, she could try to create something strong enough to heal Liz of her disease . . .

"Damon . . . I have an idea"

In the basement of the Boarding House, Damon gives Bonnie a new sample of his blood for her to experiment with. She combined his blood with a combination of herbs and enchantments and she was succeeding but it wasn't quite right yet.

"Ugh, this one is a fail too. More blood please!"

Damon took the glass she offered and bit his wrist, he then got up and went to pick up a blood bag, mumbling about how Bonnie wanted to drain him dry but she didn't pay attention, she was very close to actually making something.

Bonnie looked at the glass in front of her, the substance was stable enough not to hurt Liz but if it didn't work, Caroline would be very disappointed.

"So. Is that it?" Damon asked, taking sips from his blood bag.

Bonnie shrugged "It won't harm her. . . I'm sure it will help, but it might not cure her completely"

"So what? You can make more if necessary. Liz will drink that and then will have Jo run some tests to see the results!"

Bonnie smiled happily, Damon's words encouraged her "Okay, let's go!"

Bonnie put the mixture in a bottle and headed to Caroline's house. Damon let her drive with little resistance, he was as excited as she was. Bonnie expected him to mock her driving but he just chatted playfully with her.

Stefan was outside the house and approached them. Damon took the opportunity and asked his brother to distract Caroline while they spoke to Liz and gave her Bonnie's cure.

Liz agreed to take it, she didn't want to leave her daughter just yet. Damon called Jo and asked for the exams, while Bonnie and Liz talked.

He looked at Bonnie, feeling proud. She really was amazing, being able to come up with this cure so quickly. Not even Emily could do it like his little witch, he was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I meant to update earlier but wasn't able to (T_T) Thanks for reading everyone! :3**

Damon was sincerely happy to know Liz feeling better but Caroline's hyperactive behavior was making him dizzy and annoyed. The blonde interrupted their movie time with the news and was now hogging Bonnie's attention.

When Caroline started to talk about manicures, pedicures and hair salon appointments, Damon got up to pour himself a drink, he knew when he had been defeated.

Bonnie was in high demand these days and he felt cranky. Damon knew he was being childish about it but he craved her attention as much as he craved for blood. He wondered if she noticed, she probably did. Bonnie was very sharp.

He made his way to his brother's bedroom since Bonnie was obviously taken for the time being. Stefan was writing in his diary, his brows furrowed.

"Let me guess. You accidentally killed a squirrel and he was your friend so you're writing him a great eulogy for his funeral"

"Ah! Wrong brother. I don't make friends with squirrels, they can't be trusted. That's why I only befriend bunnies… "

"I see" Damon fell heavily on his brother's bed.

"Make yourself at home . . ." Stefan said as an afterthought.

Damon didn't speak right away. He try to come up with a way to tell his brother what afflicted him without sounding too mushy, it wasn't their thing.

"The girls sound happy downstairs" Stefan commented.

"Yeah. . . "

"So are you going to tell me something or not? I'm not getting any younger Damon"

"Pfff please Stef. We have forever . . . " Damon sighed, contemplating he didn't have forever with Bonnie. The thought made him feel even more distressed.

"What do you think of Bonnie?"

"Really? Is that the best you can do? Are we pretending like she doesn't mean the world to you?"

Damon lifted one eyebrow at his brother, he hated when Stefan was right. He didn't think he was being so obvious about his relationship with Bonnie. She was a friend, one of his best friends and Damon didn't let anyone get in that club easily. He didn't trust anyone easily but Bonnie, without him noticing, became one of the most important people in his world.

"What do I do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"That doesn't help!"

Stefan chuckled. It was amusing seeing his brother so conflicted. He knew Damon cared deeply about Bonnie but he also knew how he felt about Elena, he was stubborn and didn't quite know how to let go of something that was already over. . .

"I think you know what you want to do. I just think you're scared. " Stefan offered.

Damon rolled his eyes. He wasn't afraid of being in love. He had been in love before and done a lot of crazy things for that so called love. Being with Bonnie was different, it was exhilarating, and he could be himself without having to live up to someone else's expectations. He didn't have to be good to impress anyone, he was good because he wanted to be.

"Would you want to be human again if you had the chance?"

"Why are you asking me that Damon?"

"Ugh forget about it! It's just a question, remind me not to talk to you anymore!" Damon used his super speed to leave his brother's room, leaving Stefan speechless.

Caroline found Bonnie's new (for her) relationship with Damon a bit weird and driving to the nail salon, she couldn't resist asking Bonnie about it. She didn't want Bonnie to be mad at her so she carefully chose her words. To her surprise, Bonnie was receptive to the topic and told her about stuff they'd do when they were alone together and how she got her magic back.

"You look happy Bonnie"

"I spent enough time being sad in the prison world Care"

"I know . . . I'm not sure I could do it."

"What? Caroline Forbes can do anything! Who are you?"

Caroline laughed at Bonnie's words. It was good to have her friend back.

"I missed you"

"Did you? Cause it seems like Stefan kept you entertained . . . "

"Bonnie!" She smacked her friend playfully but it didn't escape Bonnie the hint of sadness in her voice. So Caroline told her what had happened after they were gone, how she missed Stefan and how he disappeared.

"Salvatores . . . " Bonnie sighed.

"I know right?"

"So thick-headed!"

"Have you talked to Elena?"

Bonnie's smile faded. She was trying not to think much about Elena. The brunette was at Whitmore and the two had a bit of fight and weren't talking much these days. Bonnie had missed Elena like she had missed all of her friends but this Elena was so different from the old friend she remembered and the memory loss via Alaric made it worse. Elena seemed so unnatural.

"I don't know how to talk her, you know?"

"I know, it was so weird when she suddenly forgot all about Damon" Caroline agreed.

Yes, Elena had forgotten all her positive memories about Damon and together with that she forgot many other things, all they went through to get the Cure in the island, her no humanity phase and how she hurt and even tried to kill Bonnie. The witch always helped her friend expecting nothing in return and most times, nothing was all she got. It left a bad taste in her mouth how Elena never apologized and acted all self-righteous. Bonnie wasn't up for that anymore.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and she had loads of fun with Caroline. It was dark so they went back to the Boarding House. Caroline was eager to spend some time with Stefan and even if Bonnie didn't want to admit she kind of missed Damon too.

The minute they arrived Damon took Bonnie by the hand saying he needed to talk to her alone. She whined a bit, he might not get very tired since he was a vampire but Bonnie's feet were killing her.

When Damon thought they were far enough from the other vampire's ears, he finally spoke up.

"Listen Bon, Kai appeared when you and Caroline were gone. He was making a lot of questions about the Cure"

Bonnie sighed tiredly. What could possibly Kai want with it?

"Does he know I have it?"

"No and my little bro was very convincing in telling Kai that the Cure was just one and it was gone. Very convincing since he doesn't even know you brought it back with you."

"Kai doesn't know the details. He doesn't know exactly where it was, right? "

"We need to keep it that way little witch. Let's hope Kai isn't into History and he won't search any further for details"

Bonnie nodded. Whatever the reason was she didn't want Kai to have the Cure. Certainly it wasn't for anything good and she didn't want to be screwed over again.

Inside the house, Bonnie did a cloaking spell to protect the Cure's hiding place. She had to figure out what to do with it if anything, she didn't want it to be wasted like last time . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This obviously doesn't follow canon. In this, Liz survives thanks to Bonnie's magic and the mama Salvatore storyline won't be included since I didn't know of it when I thought this story up and it doesn't go together with it anyways . . . Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long to update!**

Bonnie was starting to regret bringing the Cure with her. Kai had spent most of the afternoon in the Boarding House bugging everyone about it and she was fed up with him. When questioned about his reasons, Kai only spoke vaguely . . .

Damon finally managed to throw him out and the house was peaceful again. Stefan took off to be with Caroline, leaving the two of them alone.

Bonnie rubbed her temples, Kai gave her headaches, she still wasn't buying his nice guy act and his intentions . . .

"I don't like him but Kai's smart, he knows there's no way you'd leave the Cure behind, especially with all the vampire friends you've got"

"I know. . . So what's for dinner?" Bonnie perked up a bit.

"For someone who always badmouths my cooking, you actually seem to like it!"

"In your dreams Salvatore!"

Damon let that one pass. He didn't mind cooking for Bonnie he actually liked it but thanks to Kai he had no time to prepare something.

"I think we have to go out somewhere . . . "

Bonnie felt her heart racing a little bit, she knew he probably didn't mean it as a date but the thought crossed her mind and in reality she didn't hate the idea.

They were eating in silence at the Grille, a place they knew well, it wasn't exactly the best place for a date but they were together, the feeling was great and overshadowed their surroundings.

Damon suggested going to the movies and Bonnie agreed. It was a normal activity that she missed very much.

They watched a comedy, it wasn't bad but Bonnie began feeling sleepy and dozed off a couple of times. Damon pinched her lightly to wake her up every time.

When they arrived home, Damon considered doing the same since Bonnie had fallen asleep again but looking at her cute sleeping face, he didn't dare to. Instead, he picked her up gently and took her to her room.

Bonnie was mumbling something unintelligible but he recognized his name somewhere.

"What?" He asked, not expecting her to respond.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. . ."

"Alright" He chuckled. Only Bonnie Bennett could shut him up in her sleep.

He was almost exiting her room when he heard her say "You're stupid"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"But I like you"

Damon Salvatore went downstairs for a drink with a big grin on his face that he couldn't shake off. Bonnie's sleeping confession made him so happy, he had no words to describe it.

Next morning, Damon prepared the breakfast and, for once, Bonnie didn't complain about his pancakes. She was too busy thinking about Kai and his intentions for the Cure, something had occurred to her and she was pretty sure she had Kai all figured out.

"If you had managed to get all powerful and leader of your coven like you always wanted to. What's the next best thing you could do?"

Damon sincerely tried to come up with an answer but he couldn't think of anything. What more could Kai possibly want?

"I think Kai is curious about the Cure because he wants to be immortal!"

Damon shook his head "Bonnie, I didn't put any liquor on those pancakes so why are you talking crazy? The Cure cures immortality!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I know that Da-mon!"

"My ancestor created the cure for immortality and the elixir for said immortality. So I think Kai wants it 'cause he thinks he might understand what it took to create the immortality elixir by studying the cure for it!"

The notion was a bit crazy even by Damon's book but Bonnie was usually right about these things plus her reasoning was pretty spot on. It definitely seemed like something Kai would want to do, except for the part that he'd lose his witch powers in the process.

Bonnie frowned, she didn't think of that. Kai got permanent powers through the merge, would he be willing to give those up for the perks of immortality?

"Maybe I'm wrong, after all he did to merge, he wouldn't just give up his powers like that "

Bonnie shook her head, exasperated.

Damon looked intently at her. He didn't want an immortal Kai walking around, but an immortal Bonnie? That was a different story.

He knew Silas lost his witch powers when he took the immortality elixir made by Qetsiyah but Bonnie could probably perfect that. Make one that didn't have those side effects, she had already experimented with a cure for Liz that worked pretty well. Bonnie had amazing power, she could do this he was sure but why would she want it? He wanted her for all eternity, would she ever want the same?

"Hey Damon! Wake up! What do you think?"

"Actually, I think you are not wrong Bon. Maybe Kai thinks he can keep his powers and be immortal. The guy wants it all!"

Damon tried his best to be cool about the way he spoke. He didn't want Bonnie to notice this was something he wanted for her, not something about Kai.

Bonnie perked up at his words. His theory fitted with hers perfectly and she was pretty sure Kai couldn't pull it off, the guy didn't even know the spell to escape the prison world.

"Damon, you're a genius!"

He smirked at her.

"So it's not a problem anymore? The guy is no Bonnie Bennett, he can't do it. . . "

Bonnie's green eyes widened with realization. Kai couldn't do it but she could. She could be immortal. . . and still be a witch.

"Damon, I can't. That's cheating!"

"Pfff Bonnie, most of your friends are already cheating, they're vampires!"

"They didn't exactly ask for it!"

"I know, I know. Neither did I. Well, I did, to be with Katherine, but in the end I didn't want to . . . Ugh you know the story Bonnie!"

"Why do you even want me to be immortal?"

It was an obvious question but Damon wasn't ready to answer it yet.

"Just forget it!"

With that the vampire sped out of the kitchen while Bonnie yelled something about him being immature. The witch followed him to his bedroom, demanding answers.

"This isn't cute Damon! Don't act like a baby at your age!"

"I'm not acting like a baby!" He yelled back.

Bonnie tried to open the door but Damon had locked it. She used her magic to unlock it.

"Oh! For that you don't mind cheating!" He accused her.

"Stop it Damon! Can't you act normal for five seconds and tell me what's going on?"

"What do you want me to say? That I don't want to be without you? That I'm afraid of losing you?"

Bonnie smiled, she leaned in to meet his lips. It started slow and sweet, then Damon put his arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

"I can't believe this!" a certain vampire's voice interrupted their moment.

Damon sighed but didn't let go of Bonnie. Apparently they couldn't have a moment of peace . . .


End file.
